


State of the body

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some remedies come at too high a price.
Kudos: 2





	State of the body

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-07-02

''Come on, Atobe. Push it in.''

Atobe frowned.

''You're not ready.''

''You've prepared me enough. Now push it in!''

''You're insufferable, Yukimura. No wonder you're still a virgin.''

''Then fucking change it and push!''

''Profanity now, ahn?''

''You get much more than that if you're not fucking take what is - Aargh!''

Atobe snickered.

''Better now?''

''Fuck you, Atobe.''

''Ore-sama is fucking you, dear Yukimura. Not the other way around.''

Yukimura groaned at the honorific then scowled when Atobe laughed.

''You are getting off on this.''

''Ore-sama is not the one getting stuffed for the first time and still lucid enough to chat.''

''Maybe you're doing something wrong then.''

Though the harsh thrust that struck his prostate just then held quite a different opinion. 

Another smirk appeared on Atobe's face.

''Maybe you're just unable to surrender control.''

Yukimura scowled.

''Fuck you.''

''Oh no, my dear. This one's solely on you.''

This time Atobe pushed so hard Yukimura's legs were lifted off the bed while a surprised scream escaped his throat.

Atobe smiled victoriously. 

''Right position reached.''

Before Yukimura could inquire Atobe grabbed his legs to keep him in this position, then proceeded to ram into him. 

And there was definitely no other word for it. 

Harsh, powerful, unrelenting thrusts, all of which struck their intended target head-on. 

It was heady, overwhelming and so fucking good!

All he really wanted this instant was scream but he couldn't let Atobe have the satisfaction.

Gritting his teeth, Yukimura tried to hold on. He really did. Like with everything in his life, he could battle through this. He could keep his wits about him. He could…

One look at Atobe's knowing face was too much and when the next thrust struck just so, Yukimura screamed so loudly even his bed partner raised an eyebrow. Not that Yukimura would have noticed, busy as he was shooting his cum all over his own stomach. He also barely registered Atobe's next thrusts before he too spilled himself with a deep groan. 

They collapsed next to each other, catching their breaths.

''That was certainly something else.''

''Fuck you, Atobe.''

''Intercourse is supposed to be fun you know.'' 

''You offered to help with my unwanted virginity. That was all.''

Atobe sighed. It was a good thing most people thought differently, otherwise the world would mainly consist of idiots.

''You, dear Yukimura, wanted help. Which ore-sama graciously provided. But the next time you do this with someone, at least try to enjoy it. Don't always make your partner force your orgasm. That is not the way it is supposed to be done.''

One. Two. Three seconds ticked by then Yukimura fled. 

Oh well, maybe he would at least consider it. If anything, someone would get very lucky seeing the Child of God in the throes of passion again someday. 

Until then though, Atobe would keep this particular image to himself. 

As his personal property.


End file.
